A New Addition To The Sohma Family
by sephira-san
Summary: Things are about to change for Akito and the rest of the Sohma house hold, but what kind of changes will be in store for them all? Chapter 5 up and this fic contains a spoiler about Akito..You've been warned...
1. A loving embrace?

**Title:** New Addition To The Sohma Family

**By:** Sephira-san

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Fruits Basket

**Summary:** Things are about to change for Akito and the rest of the Sohma house hold, but what kind of changes will be in store for them all??

**Characters:** Akito Sohma, Shigure Sohma, Kureno Sohma,

Yuki Sohma, Hatori Sohma and the rest of the Sohma

Clan as I please…

**Pairing:** Akito/Kureno, Akito/Yuki, Akito/Shigure, Yuki/Momiji and others will be named later on, so there will be more...

**Warnings:** M/F, Pregnancy, mild sex, spoilers, yaoi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket…I just like using my fave characters…

**A/N:** I love Akito…I am an Akito/Shigure/Yuki/Kureno nutcase…So I got this in my head and decided to write an interesting fic….

--

"Yuki…" moaned the figure.

Yuki Sohma couldn't help but moan himself. No matter how much he disliked this person, he felt good at this moment. His hands on the waist as the figure on top was riding him. Slender fingers gripping tightly on the hips. "Ah…I'm going to…" and right as he said that, his back arched as he came.

The figure's head went back as they came too and soon rolled on to their back. With their breathing still a little rapid, but started to slow down, they spoke. "That was wonderful…Almost as good as Shigure-san and Kureno-kun put together."

The grey haired boy was rolled on his side, his back facing the other person. "A…" he couldn't find words to speak at the moment and shortly felt fingers combing through his lovely locks as the other's chest was pressed against his back. "Akito…" he breathed.

"Is something wrong, Yuki?"she asked.

The young Sohma disliked her, so he wasn't sure why she wanted him at this moment. "Why me?? Why did you pick me to have sex with now?" he paused. "I saw you doing what we did with Shigure last night." he admitted.

Akito rolled Yuki onto his back and laid over him. She kissed him passionately and placed her right index finger over his thin lips. Her plum colored bangs hung over her eyes as those cold teal eyes stared into Yuki's purple orbs. "You saw that? Well, this sounds very familiar…" Akito now kissed his neck.

"What do you mean?" Yuki was confused.

"Hmmm…" she now sat on Yuki's stomach. "Shigure said the samething about me and Kureno. He saw us together as well…" Akito nibbled on his ear now. "Remember, Yuki…You're my favorite…" she sat on his private area.

"Ah…" a moan escaped his mouth as he felt Akito start to move._ 'I'm so tired…Akito hasn't let me go home yet…We've been at this for a while now.'_ he thought. "A-Akito…" Yuki moaned as she moved faster on him. Yuki felt his head start to spin and the pleasure was just filling him. His hands were pinned above his head now.

"Yuki…You feel so good…" said Akito.

He closed his eyes, but opened them. What was wrong with him? He felt dizzy and his whole body felt weird. As he went to open his eyes again Yuki had passed out.


	2. Lovers

**Title:** New Addition To The Sohma Family

**By:** Sephira-san

**Rating:** M

**Fandom:** Fruits Basket

**Summary:** Things are about to change for Akito and the rest of the Sohma house hold, but what kind of changes will be in store for them all??

**Characters:** Akito Sohma, Shigure Sohma, Kureno Sohma,

Yuki Sohma, Hatori Sohma and the rest of the Sohma

Clan as I please…

**Pairings:** Akito/Kureno, Akito/Yuki, Akito/Shigure, Yuki/Momiji, Kyo/Tohru

**Warnings:** M/F, Pregnancy, mild sex, spoilers, yaoi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket…I just like using my fave characters…

**A/N:** I love Akito…I am an Akito/Shigure/Yuki/Kureno nutcase…So I got this in my head and decided to write an interesting fic….Pairings will be added through out the chapters...My friend sakurasango loves the pairing of Kyo/Tohru and she's helping me with the pairings as the fic goes on...

--

Purple eyes opened as he sat right up, placing his left hand over his forehead. _'Why did I have that dream?'_ he thought.

Yuki had woken up in a cold sweat. It's been a while since he had that dream of him and Akito and he hasn't seen Akito since that night. After having sex with Akito, Yuki had gone home in hopes nobody would ask what they had discussed, but as he got home…

**Arriving at Shigure's House;**

Yuki had quietly open the door and snuck himself in, till a faint light had made itself known. The boy had hoped that somebody had left it on and forgot to turn it off, but he was wrong.

"Yuki where have you been? Did Akito talk to you that long?" asked Shigure. He studided his young cousin. "What did he do to you?"

The boy put his head down and placed his hands in his pockets. "I-I don't want to talk about it and please don't tell him at all…" he paused. "I'm tired and sore, Shigure. I want to sleep."

Shigure set his book he was reading down, got up and walked over to him. "Yuki, what happened?"

Yuki couldn't look his older cousin in the face. "A-A-kito forced me…into having sex. I didn't want too, but he said he'd hurt Tohru and Momij if I didn't." he felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes and he felt Shigure's arms wrap around him.

"It's all right, Yuki. Akito shouldn't have done that." he whispered.

His hands were out of his pockets as they tightened around Shigure's sleeves. "Please, don't tell him any of this."

"Don't worry. I won't tell your lover any of this." promised Shigure.

Yuki hated to remember that night. It's been a while since he cried like that to anybody. Turning his head now from hearing a moan, Yuki looked at the blond head that laid next to him. Who'd a thought he'd be dating this guy.

"Mmmm…." the body moaned as his eyes opened to reveal brown orbs staring up at Yuki. "Yuki, what's wrong?"

He had brought his knees up and hugged them. "Nothing, Momiji. Go back to sleep. I'm fine. I promise."

Momiji sat up and kissed Yuki on the cheek. "Are you having seconds thoughts about me being your lover?" he looked sad. "I love you, Yuki and I would never give you up for anything. You've been acting weird since you had that long conversation with Akito a few weeks ago."

_'Why did he have to bring that up?'_ the grey haired boy thought. Then again Momiji didn't know exactly what went on with him and Akito. Yuki shortly sat on his knees and pinned Momiji to the bed.

"Yu-Yuki." the blond rabbit stammered.

"I love you, Momiji. No matter what may happen in the future. Remember I love you deeply." he passionately kissed the other boy.

--

At the main house, Akito laid on her side, hand over her stomach. She felt terrible and then again she was never well to begin with. Her back faced her door as it was pushed open.

"Akito, I was told to come see you." said the male voice.

"Hatori." she pushed herself up. "I feel horrible."

He got on his knees and started over looking Akito, placing a thermometer into her mouth as he did other stuff. Taking it out of her mouth, he spoke. "Hmmm..You have no temperature. I want to do some tests on you tomorrow. So I will return for that." the older Sohma dug into his bag. "In the mean time, please take these and go to sleep."

Akito did as he instructed and swallowed the pills. "You will be back?"

"Yes, tomorrow morning. I will find what is causing your illness right now." Hatori stood up and walked out.


	3. The truth is revealed

**Title:** New Addition To The Sohma Family

**By:** Sephira-san

**Rating:** M

**Fandom:** Fruits Basket

**Summary:** Things are about to change for Akito and the rest of the Sohma house hold, but what kind of changes will be in store for them all??

**Characters:** Akito Sohma, Shigure Sohma, Kureno Sohma,

Yuki Sohma, Hatori Sohma and the rest of the Sohma

Clan as I please…

**Pairing:** Akito/Kureno, Akito/Yuki, Akito/Shigure, Yuki/Momiji

**Warnings:** M/F, Pregnancy, mild sex, spoilers, yaoi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket…I just like using my fave characters…

**A/N:** I love Akito…I am an Akito/Shigure/Yuki/Kureno nutcase…So I got this in my head and decided to write an interesting fic….Okay I was asked in a review why I put Yuki/Momiji together…Well, I like weird pairings. And talking to my friend SakuraSango she liked the pairing…In my head I wanted Yuki with someone and Momiji just popped into my head to be with him…

--

"Yuki…Earth to Yuki." Haru waved his hand in front of the boy's face.

A growling came from within Kyo's throat. "What's wrong with that damn rat?" he asked. Since Kyo was Tohru's boyfriend she made him promise that he'd try and be nicer to Yuki and it bothered him.

"I don't know…He just zoned out." replied Haru.

"Yuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiii." came the voice as the figure wrapped himself around him the spaced out boy, but both had shortly fallen.

The Sohma boys were eating lunch outside on this sunny day. They had thought maybe Yuki wanted some fresh air, since he seemed to be not looking well.

Purple eyes blinked. "Huh?" He looked where he was laying. "Why am I on the ground and am I having trouble breathing?" his eyes laid upon the blond who was on top.

"Yuki…I'm sorry…I thought you heard me calling you, so I glomped you." said Momiji as he got off of Yuki.

The grey haired boy noticed tears welling up in the corners of Momiji's brown eyes. "Don't cry…I'm okay."

"You've been distant all day and people are worried about you at school." chimed in Haru.

"Damn rat." mumbled Kyo.

"Honestly I'm fine. I've just had a lot on my mind is all." replied Yuki.

Momiji hugged him again. "Yuki, I'm worried about you. You haven't slept well either."

The rat gently touched his lover's face. "I'm okay. Like I said I've had a lot on my mind lately. I'll be fine, Momiji." he passionately kissed the rabbit in front of everyone. Of course it wasn't a secret when they started dating. The day after it was clear between both of them they were holding hands at school.

--

"Can I go now?" asked Akito.

Akito hated leaving the house. She only left the house when she wanted to and she was at the hospital with Hatori and Shigure most of the day and all she wanted to do was lay down since her stomach was still uneasy.

"Yes, you may go. I'm done with the tests and I will be at the house with the results." Hatori told her.

Shigure had walked up and placed his coat around Akito. "I will stay with you if you like?"

"Yes…Stay with me, Shigure." Akito loved Shigure and Kureno. She as well had a special kind of love for Yuki

Watching them leave Hatori went back to wait for Akito's test results. He kind of had a feeling what could be wrong with Akito. He was thinking more along the lines of the flu. Going back he was handed a folder sooner than he expected. _'I was expecting for these to take longer.' _he thought. Opening it his eyes went wide. "Akito is…"

--

At the main house, Shigure put Akito into bed and shortly her door was slide open as Kureno walked in. He looked at Shigure gave a nod and went to the other side of Akito touching her face and holding her hand.

"How are you doing Akito?" asked Kureno.

"Hatori will be here with the results of Akito's tests. He believes it's just the flu, but he wanted to make sure." said Shigure.

"My sweet Kureno cares about me so." Akito touched his face.

Suddenly the door was pushed open and in walked Hatori. "Akito, what have you been doing?"

"Hatori that's not to say when you come into someone's room." she said.

"Akito, your illness is the fact that you've doing something and I believe it's the two in this room." he said.

"What do you mean Hatori?" asked Kureno.

"Akito is pregnant and one of you is the father." he told them.

Both their eyes widened it, but Hatori was off a little bit. There was a third who is another potential father and that was Yuki. Both of them have seen Akito have sex with Yuki and it was more than once from a few weeks ago. Actually Akito and Yuki only had sex twice and it was two times that Akito has treasured. Kureno had caught them once and Shigure talked to Yuki the night the second time happened.

"Hatori, if you accuse two of being the father, you should think of a third person as well." Akito wasn't phased by what she learned just now. She was some what pleased with the news. "You should tell Yuki as well." she said.

Hatori stared at Akito. "You slept with Yuki too…" he was surprised at that.


	4. Yuki and Momiji

**Title:** New Addition To The Sohma Family

**By:** Sephira-san

**Rating:** M

**Fandom:** Fruits Basket

**Summary:** Things are about to change for Akito and the rest of the Sohma house hold, but what kind of changes will be in store for them all??

**Characters:** Akito Sohma, Shigure Sohma, Kureno Sohma,

Yuki Sohma, Hatori Sohma and the rest of the Sohma

Clan as I please…

**Pairing:** Akito/Kureno, Akito/Yuki, Akito/Shigure, Yuki/Momiji, more to be added

**Warnings:** M/F, Pregnancy, mild sex, spoilers, yaoi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket…I just like using my fave characters…

**A/N:** I love Akito…I am an Akito/Shigure/Yuki/Kureno nutcase…So I got this in my head and decided to write an interesting fic….Okay I was asked in a review why I put Yuki/Momiji together…Well, I like weird pairings. And talking to my friend SakuraSango she liked the pairing…In my head I wanted Yuki with someone and Momiji just popped into my head to be with him…I decided to make a chapter just of Momiji and Yuki and plus a reviewer wanted to see more lemons, so here is one…I tried to keep the lemon down to a mild scene…

--

Momiji was laid on the bed and he wasn't able to say a word, since Yuki claimed his lips. The grey haired boy has been different and the blond rabbit couldn't understand why. He felt Yuki's tongue move over his own. Hands starting to pull down the other boy's pants.

Finally breaking free from Yuki's passionate kiss, Momiji spoke. "Y-Yuki, what's gotten into you? You've wanted to do me this badly."

"Nothing is wrong, Momiji. I want to love you…I want to show you how much I love you." The rat kissed the rabbit's neck and fondled one of his hardening nubs. "I love you…" Yuki stripped off his clothes and the remaining clothes of his lover.

Since lunchtime at school, Momiji knew that Yuki was distant and once they got home he had turned into a sexual rat. Nobody was home, Shigure was out, possibly at the main house, Kyo and Tohru went to do something that couples do and Yuki and Momiji were alone. The rabbit still wanted to know what was wrong with Yuki, because he's never acted like this before.

"Ahhh…" Momiji moaned as Yuki was between his legs. Whenever Yuki pleased Momiji, he wanted to do the same thing to Yuki, but Yuki always told him that he didn't need to do that. "Yu-Yuki…" he panted. His left hand tangled in the rat's grey locks as he came.

Yuki raised his head up licking his lips and lightly gripped Momiji's legs spreading them. "I want to show you how much I love you and that you're the only one I want to be with." The grey haired rat mounted his lover.

Momiji's arms were wrapped around Yuki's neck has he felt him. "Yu-Yu-Yuki…" he said. Momiji closed his eyes as his lips were close to Yuki's neck. He noticed Yuki was putting a lot of passion into this moment and it was filling the rabbit with pleasure. _'Yuki feels good…He's never gone straight for us doing this…He usually takes his time.' _

Yuki pushed a bit faster into Momiji, he brought his lover up so they could be sitting up doing it now, his arms wrapped around the rabbit as well and as Yuki went to release inside of him he felt teeth against his neck breaking the skin.

Afterwards, they both were laying on the bed, out of breath. Yuki touched the right side of his neck as he felt blood rolling down and looking at his fingers he thought _'I made Momiji…Feel good.' _

Rolling over to his side and sitting up, brown eyes looked at Yuki with tears in them. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't know what to do when you brought me up. I didn't mean to bite you, Yuki."

Yuki sat up and looked at him. "It's all right. You were feeling good. I'm not mad…" he took a moment to think. "It felt good." Yuki kissed Momiji.


	5. Momiji learns the truth

**Title:** New Addition To The Sohma Family

**By:** Sephira-san

**Rating:** M

**Fandom:** Fruits Basket

**Summary:** Things are about to change for Akito and the rest of the Sohma house hold, but what kind of changes will be in store for them all??

**Characters:** Akito Sohma, Shigure Sohma, Kureno Sohma,

Yuki Sohma, Hatori Sohma and the rest of the Sohma

Clan as I please…

**Pairing:** Akito/Kureno, Akito/Yuki, Akito/Shigure, Yuki/Momiji

**Warnings:** M/F, Pregnancy, mild sex, spoilers, yaoi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket…I just like using my fave characters…

**A/N:** Sorry for th elong awaited update...I've been busy and oh yeah..Poor Momiji...Yuki must give him tons of love in the next chapter...

--

"Is there anything else you want, Akito?" asked a maid.

Teal eyes stared out the window as the slender body sat on the windowsill bench. "No…I'm fine…Now go." she waved her away.

"Very well." she gave a quick bow and left the room closing the door.

With a hand on her stomach strumming it gently, Akito opened her mouth. "I will have company soon."

--

Brown eyes looked out the window. "Looks like rain." he whispered. Leaning over the occupied other side of the bed, Momiji kissed Yuki's forehead. "I'll be back, Yuki." he pulled the covers up to his lover's shoulders.

Since it looked like rain, Momiji wanted Yuki to stay warm. The blond was now at the doorway and looked back at the rat. "I love you and I will find out what's wrong with you." he closed the door.

Walking down the hallway, Momiji was putting on his coat. "Haru??" he saw the figure before him.

"Yuki got wore out I see? I thought he was seme between you both?" he smiled.

"He is, but I…." Momiji trailed off.

--

**After Yuki's & Momiji's intimate alone time;**

In the kitchen Momiji held a cup for Yuki as he poured the warm liquid into the little tea cup. _'I'm sorry Yuki, but I must know what's wrong with you.' _he thought, putting something into the tea and stirred it.

The boy was in only his pants at the time, he went back to the bedroom and sat on Yuki's side of the bed. "Here." he handed the cup to Yuki. "I'm sorry about your neck." he said.

"It's all right." the grey haired rat took the cup and sipped the tea. "This is good."

Momiji's eyes watched as Yuki drank more of the tea. "Please, forgive me…Yuki." he said

"What do you…" the rat's vision began to blur. "Momiji…I feel sleepy."

The rabbit grabbed the teacup and placed it on the nightstand. "Please don't fight it, Yuki. Just close your eyes."

"What…did you…" Yuki's head hit the pillow.

--

"I needed Yuki to sleep. So, I…" he paused.

"You drugged him?" asked Haru.

Sighing, he spoke. "Yes, I want to know what's been wrong with him. Yuki has been acting like one of us is leaving each other. I won't lose him. I love him too much." he had tears in his eyes. "I'm going to see Akito." he walked passed him.

"Fine…" Haru shrugged. "I'll watch Yuki and make something up for you." he peeked into the room. "Geez…"

--

"Akito…May I enter?" he knocked.

"Momiji…Come in." she said.

The door slid open and with tears running down his face, he walked in and stared at Akito. "What did you do to Yuki? He hasn't been the same for days."

Akito removed herself from the windowsill and went over to Momiji, touching his face. "My…You love him."

"He's my lover and I want to help him. You may have known already about us, but I don't care what you to do me. I won't leave him." shouted Momiji.

"Heh." Akito smiled. Her hand moved up the back of Momiji's neck, into his blond hair and then yanked his head back hard. "He hasn't told you yet. It must be eating him up inside."

"Wha…What do you mean." the rabbit winced as his head was yanked again. The grip in Momiji's hair had tightened. "Ah…Ow."

"I'm pregnant, Momiji and your precious Yuki could be one of the fathers." she smiled.

Brown eyes widened and shortly he was thrown to the ground hard.

--

Meanwhile, grey eyes opened and a groggy rat woke up. "Momiji…" he felt dizzy.

"Don't move so fast. I'm not sure how much he used on you." came the voice.

"Haru…" Yuki got out of bed and slowly dressed. "Momiji…Where is he?"

"The main house. He said something about going to see Akito." the cow replied.

"No…" he went for the door.

"Looks like rain. Take this." The white haired boy tossed him a coat. "Ah, hell. Wait, I'll come with you."

Both of the boys took one step out of the house and they encountered another. "Shigure?"

"Haru…Yuki…" before Shigure could say anything else, he was cut off.

"Momiji went to see Akito. You know Akito will tell him. I won't let that happen." Yuki shouted.

Haru looked at both of them confused. _'What is going on?' _he thought. "Is there something you two know and we don't?"

"Akito is pregnant. There are three potential fathers. Yuki and I are two." he flat out said it.

"Y-you can say Akito raped me." he didn't look Haru in the face. "Let's go…Momiji may be hurt." he buttoned up his coat.

--

"Gah…" Momiji was kicked in the stomach.

"What's wrong? Can't hit me?" she smacked Momiji again. "This is what you get for being with my Yuki."

Momiji's left eye was starting to swell and he had scratches on both cheeks. "Yu-Yuki would never have sex with you. He loves me and only…" he stopped and remembered that night when Yuki got home. "That night. I should've known you did something. I opened my eyes and asked him what was wrong. He told me nothing. What else did you do to him?"

"I simply raped him if you want to say. I rode him hard and I had fun with his little entrance, pushing things inside him." Akito was telling the truth and she saw how the rabbit disliked every word. She attacked Momiji again.

"Momiji.." came the loud voice.

"Yuki…" brown eyed one was pulled up.

"My dear Yuki…" Akito held Momiji's back against her chest as she watched the others come in. "Hello."

"Momiji…Let him go." said Yuki. "He has nothing to do with this."

Smiling, Akito touched Momiji's face and made two more scratches along his face. "Fine, he bores me now." she pushed the rabbit towards Yuki.

Yuki caught him. "Momiji." tears welled up in his eyes.

"Yuki…Why didn't you tell me Akito is pregnant." Momiji closed his eyes.

"Momiji…" he cried.

Shigure touched the rabbit. "He's alive. He just passed out." The dog got Yuki to let go of Momiji and looked back at Akito. "Really? Did you have to beat him up?"

Haru clenched his fists together trying to keep his cool till he felt a touch. "Yuki?"

"Let's go. I don't want to be here." he said.

Akito just smiled. "It was fun. The way he was shocked when I told him."

"Really, Akito. I'll see you later." Shigure carried Momiji away followed by Haru then Yuki.


End file.
